But Heather's Got a Secret
by AleheatherCanon
Summary: It's season 7 of Total Drama, and Heather has a big secret. Alejandro is suspicious of her, but she's being secretive. What is she keeping from everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

So... um... AxH never started dating in 5x13 in my story... they always remained frenemies

**Chapter 1**

~Heather~

The dark haired girl strutted to the group where the campers were meeting. Chris was announcing the challenge. She knew that she wasn't going to get eliminated. It was season seven, the last time she had been on was All-Star season 5, but she was still a ruthless competitor. Season 7 took place on the new island, and Chris called the show "Total Drama Island Battle". The campers were split into two teams, and of course... Heather was on Alejandro's team. She wasn't still angry that he got her eliminated, but she was just embarrassed about something that had happened the first night they arrived at camp...

"Your challenge will be to work as a team and bring the most buried treasure back to your base, which is here" Chris explained.

Chris nodded at Chef as a 'go' signal, and Chef began to say "on your marks, get set, go!". The campers started running off, but Heather felt her stomach painting. Alejandro looked behind her and noticed that she was trudging. He decided to help her, since they were on the same team, and for no other reason besides that... or so he said...

"Heather, what is keeping you behind" Alejandro asked "Do you want to make us lose the challenge"

She shook her head "I'm fine, Alejandro! Just keep going"

Alejandro nodded his head and ran off. But Heather knew something was wrong. Her stomach had been hurting for a while since she came onto the camp, and she had an idea why... and it wasn't a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~Heather~

The Muscular Manatees (Heather's team) had won the challenge that day, so the Beastly Bobcats, the opposing team, had to go to the elimination cannon. The Bobcat that was eliminated was Sam from Total Drama Revenge of the Island and All-Stars. It wasn't surprising that he left, since he had lost the challenge for them by falling asleep halfway through bringing the last buried treasure item that they needed. Heather was glad that the Bobcats lost, because she was way too exhausted to work well, and her team surely would have eliminated her if the Manatees had lost. The winning team went to their suite. The girls went to their suite room.

Heather just wanted to lay down and forget about life for a night. She stripped her clothes off in the lobby's bathroom and was in nothing but her lingerie in the bathroom, but then there was a creak at the door. She nervously tried to cover herself up, but it was too late. The person had walked in. And it was a guy!

"Heather" he said "I know you are in here"

"Alejandro?" she asked, turning around to face him "You perv! You followed me in here... what the hell do you want"

"Oh... you're changing" he said, trying not to look down at her body "Perhaps now is not a good time, but we need to talk... I know that you're hiding something from me"

"God, I'm not hiding anything" Heather said, annoyed "Can you just leave, this is uncomfortable for me"

"Why, mi amor?" Alejandro asked, stroking her hair "You look so beautiful"

"You're just saying that because I'm half naked, ass hole" Heather said, pulling her pajama shirt over her head.

"Look I know you probably don't trust me-" he began.

"I don't trust you at all" Heather agreed.

"Are you just trying to avoid me because of what happened at the dock on the first night" Alejandro asked, sighing.

"We promised to forget about that" Heather sternly said.

"I know..." Alejandro sighed "Heather you can tell me"

"There's nothing to tell" she said "I need to get to bed... I'll see you in the morning, team mate"

Heather walked out of the bathroom and to her suite nervously. She should not have trudged and seemed sick in front of Alejandro during the challenge. Now he was suspicious!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~Alejandro~

Alejandro knew that she was hiding something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew she was. She had been acting strange lately. And now she was super ashamed about what happened on the first night. He sighed and walked back to the guys' Manatee suite. He put on his PJs and got into bed, thinking about Heather. He still loved her... he wasn't sure how to tell her... he thought that maybe helping her with whatever her conflict was would make her trust him more, and possibly give him the chance to really tell her that he loved her, and not during a finale where she would pretend she had feelings for him to get the million.

~Heather~

Heather returned to her suite. The girls weren't even sleeping, just gossiping and talking. Gwen was talking about her reunion with Trent. Trent and Gwen had gotten back together after All-Stars, because Gwen realized that being with Duncan only caused her problems, and when she broke up with him on All-Stars, her life was easier. When she started dating Trent again, Courtney wanted to be her friend again, and she also had an amazingly sweet boyfriend. Trent had come back on the show for season 7.

After Scott and Courtney broke up, Courtney found out that the reason Duncan kept talking to her during All-Stars was because he still liked her. When Duncan got out of juvie, he got back together with Courtney. His friendship with Gwen was fine, too. She didn't mind, since she already began dating Trent again. Scott got together with Dawn, and they seemed happy.

"I wish Duncan was on our team" Courtney said "I miss him so much"

"I'm lucky because I have Trent here" Gwen happily said.

"You don't think Duncan would fall for any Bobcat girls, right" Courtney asked.

"No Court... he loves you" Gwen said "Heather, is that you?"

"Uh... yeah I'm back I was changing downstairs" Heather announced.

"Alejandro stopped by here a while ago" Gwen said "He said that he's worried about you... is everything ok?"

She was surprised that Gwen was taking an interest in her problems even though she'd always been a bully to Gwen.

"Uh yeah Alejandro's just being a freak" Heather said, jumping into her bed.

"What's going on with Al and you anyways" Gwen asked "You guys kissed on World Tour and stuff..."

"Nothing" Heather lied "The kiss was strategic, and then I kneed him in the kiwis, so I think all is bad between us again"

"Well do you like him" Gwen asked.

"Ew no, he's Alejandro" Heather scoffed.

"It's not bad to have a little crush" Courtney teased.

Heather glared at her and said "God I hate Alejandro! I don't have a crush on him"

"Are you going to do this denial thing every season" Courtney asked.

"Heather... we're all girls! You can tell us if you like him" Gwen said "It's just Courtney and me. The other girls aren't even here yet"

Heather didn't know what to say.

"I..." she began.

"Just say yes or no" Courtney helped.

"Okay Court, I don't think she wants to talk about it" Gwen said "Ok I know the other girls aren't back but I'm just gonna turn off the lights and go to bed"

When the lights were off, Heather thought about it again. She knew the honest answer.

"Yes" she suddenly said, alerting Courtney and Gwen.

"You like Alejandro!" Gwen exclaimed

"A... little" Heather choked "Not seriously though"

"Sure sure" Courtney laughed


	4. Chapter 4

_So I am going to incorporate other couples in here, even though Aleheather is the focus. There are a few Dott (Scott/Dawn) scenes, as well as Duncney (Duncan/Courtney) scenes And Zoke (Zoey/Mike) scenes. In the future, there may be some Gwent scenes (Gwen/Trent)._

**Chapter 4**

~Alejandro~

He found it hard not to stare at her while she was flexing in her bathing suit. Her whole body was so delicious looking. He stepped over to her, putting his arm around her flirtatiously. His lips brushed against her cheek, but he didn't kiss it.

"Hola, mi mujer" he said, yawning softly "You look muy gorgeous today, hmm?"

"I'm in a bikini, perv" she insulted, smacking his arm off of her "When are you going to learn to just back off, Alejandro?"

She was so irresistible. He always thought that she was the one who was falling rapidly, but he now realized that_ he _was. She wasn't as into him as she used to be... or maybe she was still in denial. He sighed.

"Chica, I'd love to join you in a swim" Alejandro said.

"Were you not paying attention, you arrogant jerk" Heather said, shoving him backwards "One thing: I don't like you... and the other thing, I'm not going for a swim! Chris asked us to put our bathing suits on and meet him at the dock for today's challenge"

"Ah, I see" Alejandro said "You still look muy sexy... I've always got my trusty speedo in my suite"

She sighed in relief once he left. He went to his suite and started searching around his room for his speedo.

"Hey" Duncan said, walking into the room "You ready for today's challenge"

"I can handle whatever Chris throws at me" Alejandro proudly said.

"We'll see" Duncan grinned "Your girlfriend will probably crush you like a bug"

"Who? Heather" Alejandro laughed "She does not realize that she is head over heels for me just yet"

"Alejandro, this is your _third_ season with her and she still hasn't 'fallen' for you" Duncan rolled his eyes "Face it man, we all know she's into you, but she's not the dating type... she doesn't let guys get in the way of the million, and if you think you can win her when she's got her game face on, then you're stupid"

"I'm working on her" Alejandro grinned "You'll be surprised about how much progress I've made with her... Surely if you can get stubborn Courtney to go out with you, then I can get Heather to go out with me"

"Shut up. Unlike your wicked crush, my princess has actually got a heart" Duncan said, smirking.

"Heather's got a heart... you just don't know it because you don't know her as well as I do" Alejandro said

"I know that you're wasting your time" Duncan said "No guy _ever_ gets Heather unless it's for manipulation"

"Oh, but I have already gotten her" he muttered as Duncan walked out of the room.

When Heather turned around, Alejandro was there in his sexy speedo.

"Look at you in your speedo" Heather teased.

"And your perfect breasts in that bikini..." Alejandro winked, cupping one.

"_Do not_ touch me OR my boobs" Heather said, stomping her foot on the ground.

Just then, Chris showed up.

"Campers, today's challenge will be brutal, as usual!" Chris exclaimed "The Muscular Manatees will face the Beastly Bobcats in a very_ soaking _challenge! Chef has armed the lake with your favorite little sharks. For the first part, the teams will get in the water and search for the shark with the gold tooth. Someone on the team must claim it and get to the shore. If you drop it and don't bring it back, it is NOT a victory. We'll take a half hour break and then I'll announce the second part of the challenge"

"Seems easy enough" Alejandro said

"Fighting sharks" Heather scoffed "I don't think that's easy, even for you, Mister Perfect"

"So you think I'm perfect" Alejandro grinned.

"Arrogant much. It means you think you're perfect at everything..." Heather blushed and said.

Chef counted down, and the teams jumped into the lake.

Heather began to scream, and Alejandro looked at her, worried.

"Heather!" he cried "Are you okay!? Did the sharks get you!?"

The dark haired girl started laughing.

"I'm fine I just wanted to see your reaction, Alejandro" Heather smirked "Looks like somebody's got a crush"

"Oh, because me caring if someone gets bitten by a shark means I have a crush on you" Alejandro sarcastically said, rolling his eyes "As if! It's just general concern. Even if Owen was bitten, I would care"

"Sure" Heather smirked.

"You know what Heather? You will pay for scaring me like that" Alejandro said "It's a naughty thing to do, you bad girl"

Heather licked her lips at the tone of his voice.

"Will you two stop sex talking and help us get the gold tooth!" Courtney yelled.

Heather short Courtney a glare filled with so much anger.

Alejandro left Heather alone and dove back underwater. "¡_Dios mío_!" he cried when he looked into a shark's mouth. He yanked the tooth out of its mouth, prompting it to chase him. He plunged out of the water and rolled onto the shore. The manatees cheered for him while the Bobcats chorused 'aws' in shame.

"This is bogus" Harold said, adjusting his speedo and climbing out of the water "We're gonna lose again"

"That's quitter talk" Scott said, pointing a finger at Harold "We can't give up... this is just part one. They may get their advantage, but we can still win" Scott laced his fingers with Dawn's, feeling spirited by what he said.

"Scott, that's so inspirational" Dawn said quietly, and kissed his cheek tenderly.

The red haired male grinned at the feeling of Dawn's lips on his cheek.

"The Muscular Manatees WIN!" Chris exclaimed "As Scott said, that doesn't mean all is lost for the Bobcats. We'll see what happens in part two of the challenge when we come back from the break. How tense will things get? What will the Manatees win? Catch all the drama right here... Because this is TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND BATTLE!"

"Okay that's a good shot of me, camera man! We're airing that" Chris said "Okay campers, it's that half hour break I promised you all. You can see the Manatees' reward when we return. Oh, and you can get dressed into your regular clothes"

Heather started swimming to the shore. She went back to her suite room and grabbed a change of clothes, and a towel to dry herself off. She went to the downstairs bathroom and locked herself in a stall and began to change.

She turned around and started undressing herself. She dropped her bikini to the floor, and slid the bottom piece off her lengthy legs as well. When she turned around to grab her clothes, everything was _gone_.

"Alejandro!" Heather yelled, knowing that it was him.

She wrapped the towel, which was luckily left, around her body, and stormed outside. Alejandro was sitting as if nothing had happened.

"Okay you jerk, give me my clothes back" Heather demanded.

"I have not got a clue to what you are talking about, Heather" Alejandro said with a smirk.

"Very funny" Heather rolled her eyes "If you want to see me naked again, all you have to do is ask, pretty boy"

"Really?" Alejandro asked, his face lighting up.

"Hell no" she said "You're sick. Give me my clothes back"

"It's a shame I left the towel in there" Alejandro sighed "One pull, and the whole towel can come falling off. Do you want your friends to see your beautiful body"

She glared at him "I'll just go back to my room and change then"

He smirked at her and put his hand on the towel.

"If you move, I drop it" he said with a grin.

"Alejandro!" she yelled "What do you want from me"

"Let's talk" he said "Why have you been acting weird"

"I haven't" she said, rolling her eyes "You're the one stealing my clothes"

"Well" he said, looking down at her dripping wet body covered by only a towel "You know I find you muy attractive... but... This is necessary to get you to talk"

"Liar" she rolled her eyes "What's your deal!"

"Don't pin this on me" he said "This is about you! Tell me what's wrong"

"God, I'm just sick" Heather said, crossing her arms.

Her long hair looked so beautiful wet.

"If you are sick, you can always tell Chris" Alejandro said.

"Then I'd be disqualified, and I want the million, bucko" Heather glared at him "Now what's your probl—"

Alejandro kissed her lips softly, surprising her. He pulled back quickly, feeling embarrassed. He didn't even give her a chance to kiss back. It was like half a second long.

"A-a-ale..." she stuttered "You said never again"

"I know, chica, but I can't resist you" he muttered quietly "I really can't"

"This is probably to psych me out" Heather said "I won't fall for it like Bridgette, Leshawna, and Courtney... I won't!"

"But with you, it's real" he whispered.

His seduction was working. But was she to trust him?

"B-b-but" she stammered.

"Heather" he whispered as he connected his mouth with hers. It was longer the second time, and she kissed back, too.

"It won't work" she said, moving back "I won't throw the competition just because you kissed me"

"You don't have to" he told her "I want you to stay the same... I just can't explain how you have stolen my heart... I feel the need to touch you"

Her throat was choked up. He handed her the pile of her clothes, including her swimsuit.

"T-thanks" she said "I'm going to go change"

Alejandro's heart was racing as he walked back to where the others were sitting and chatting until the next half came back.

"Al-e-jaaaandro!" Mike sung as he pulled back from Zoey "How are you doing"

"Mike" he groaned "We are on different teams, what do you want from me"

"You're dating Heather!" Mike exclaimed "I wanted to congratulate you for finally getting the girl... she's finally your girlfriend"

"What" he rolled his eyes "All we did is kiss, no one said we're together"

Zoey chuckled "Stop fighting the attraction... she's your girlfriend"

Mike and Zoey thought he was dating Heather? He didn't even know. They left off with that sweet kiss, but he wasn't sure if Heather even wanted to be his girlfriend.

"I love... love!" Mike exclaimed, and kissed Zoey's lips.

Alejandro shivered in disgust "Okay Mike... Zoey. I advise you get a room, but do whatever you please"

Zoey giggled and said, "If you want her to be your girlfriend officially, just ask"

"Yeah, that's what I learned" Mike laughed "It took me long enough to just tell Zoey that I liked her"

He was actually considering Mike and Zoey's words. Maybe all he had to do was ask Heather out. But she would probably just say no. He patted Mike's back before getting up.

But maybe he just had to ask... Maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~Heather~

She stood, humming quietly as she watched Alejandro. She couldn't believe that he had _kissed_ her. Not again... She saw the muscular guy turning his head to look at her, so she quickly scrambled around until she popped her head between Duncan and Courtney, who were about to kiss.

"Excuse _you_" Duncan said, moving his head backwards "We were in the middle of something. God..."

"What are you doing" Courtney asked, grabbing Duncan's hand to calm him down.

Heather looked up at them nervously and said "Nothing"

"She's just in denial again" Duncan scoffed "Mike was talking about how your little boyfriend Al kissed you like a minute ago"

"Stupid Mike..." Heather muttered "Um, Alejandro hates it when people call him Al"

"Good, I'll call him Al even more now" Duncan laughed "I see you're getting defensive of him. That's exactly what I'd expect from Alejandro's girlfriend"

Courtney glared at her boyfriend and said "Duncan... be nice"

"Just trying to push two love birds to get out of their denial stage" Duncan said, caressing Courtney's cheek "I'm sorry babe, do you forgive me?"

"Of course" Courtney said with a gleeful smile, before pressing her lips against Duncan's.

"Um, _ew_" Heather said, stepping backwards "Get a room"

Courtney glared at her and said "You're the one that came here, Heather"

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and walked away from the couple, who was now kissing again. She looked to her right, and there stood Alejandro... he stood tall, looking sexy as usual. She shut her eyes, not wanting to deal with the aftermath of their latest kiss. She had kissed him too many times! But she didn't kiss him this time, _he_ did.

"_Hola, amor_" he softly said, taking her hand "You seem tense"

"Um... yeah, we're about to take on another one of Chris's crazy challenges" Heather said, stepping away.

"I just own part one for us" Alejandro said, kissing her hand. She pulled it back immediately, unable to meet his gaze "We will do fine, chica. So for now, I think we should talk about out relationship"

"What relationship" she scoffed "We have nothing"

"Oh, that hurts Alejandro's feelings" he laughed "You know there's something undeniable about us. We're inevitable, Heather! Quit the denial already. I can't lie, chica, you've stolen my heart"

"We went through this on the volcano in season three" Heather rolled her eyes "Keep talking, and I'll kick your kiwis again"

Alejandro grinned and said "I like a woman who can fight... and I know you can. But anyways, I just wanted to ask you if—"

As he was about to ask her out, Chris cut into it. Heather grinned and walked away. She knew that Alejandro was going to ask her out, but she didn't want him to. She wasn't ready to date him. She was already distracted by him! She didn't need a boyfriend. He was already causing enough problems.

"Alright campers!" Chris exclaimed "We're back to _Total Drama Island Battle_! Last time, Alejandro led the Manatees to victory by finding the golden tooth in the shark... but it only gets more dangerous as we keep going. The Manatees receive a cannon as their reward for their victory in part one"

The Manatees cheered, and the Bobcats booed.

"For part two, everyone has to cross the lake again, and then you will have thirty seconds to grab as many materials on the island as you can and bring them to your team's base" Chris explained "You'll see why, and you'll see the use of the cannon later. When Chef starts the clock, start your hunting"

Chef grinned maliciously and held up his stopwatch "Ready... Set... Go!"

The campers started sprinting around and grabbing whatever materials they could find. Mike and Zoey worked together and brought the Bobcats a whole load of supplies. Heather barely brought anything for the Manatees. When Chef stopped the timer, her body was feeling sick again. She dumped her contents into the water, causing Chris to look at her in disgust.

"Looks like Heather's emptying her lunch in my NEW island" Chris pointed out.

"Heather!" Courtney exclaimed, running over to her "Are you okay"

She rinsed her mouth out with lake water and looked up at Courtney.

"I'm fine, I'm just sick" Heather promised.

"Maybe you shouldn't participate" Alejandro said, taking her hand.

She glared "I know what you're trying to do, you manipulative jerk, and it's not going to work"

"I was just worrying about your safety, Heather" he said "But all is fine, then"

He didn't believe her, but he walked away anyways. He knew that Heather was an adamant girl, and she was not going to give in so quickly. He was starting to rethink asking her out. He knew that Mike said it was the best way.

"We need to get building" Duncan said, grabbing Heather's arm "You can have your love fest with Alejandro later on"

"It was _not_" Heather said, breaking away from Duncan.


	6. Chapter 6

_By the way, the teams are old contestants (TDWT and before) VS. New contestants (ROTI), but Sierra is on the Bobcats. Manatees are the old people. I just thought that Sierra fits in with the ROTI cast better, plus I wanted Cody to be on the opposing team so she gets a case of the crazies because against her 'husband'. Harold is also on the Bobcats because I want him to be._

**C****hapter 6**

~None~

They lost. _Lost_. Even with their advantage, they lost. Harold had hit Owen with a piece of wood so hard that the big guy lost his balance and toppled over. He destroyed their whole masterpiece in one fall. Which was why everyone's anger turned towards Owen for being heavy enough to destroy it. To no surprise, Owen was voted off that night.

"I'll miss that big guy" Cody said, scratching his head.

"Um, he made us lose the challenge, Cody" Heather pointed out.

"Hey, I don't blame Owen for it" Cody said "It's Harold's fault for shooting him!"

Heather rolled her eyes and said "What _ever_. It doesn't matter who goes, as long as I stay in the game"

The dark haired girl shoved Cody out of the way and walked into the loser suite. She groaned. She missed the lovely suite. Her stomach hurt like hell when she slept in the awfully creaky bed in the loser suite. When Heather woke up the next morning, she walked to the ugly looking cafeteria for the losers of the latest challenge. Chef was cooking up some gross food, meanwhile the Bobcats were stuffing their faces with the best food.

"Good morning, Heather" Alejandro sweetly said with a smirk.

"Stop with the smug look" she said angrily "What's with you?"

"Can I not be happy?" he asked.

"Um NO, we're in the loser suite thanks to gassy Owen!" Heather yelled, grunting "There's NO freaking thing to be happy about"

"Well" he began, cupping her cheeks "I am mostly happy because I get to see the beautiful you. There is nothing that makes me happier than seeing you. Do you know how sexy it is when you are angry, Heather?"

She blushed and shoved him away "You are such a jerk. You really think I'm gonna fall for your tricks. I'm not Bridgette and I'm not LeShawna. No one cares for you anymore. That was so season three"

Just then, Lindsay turned around and grinned when she saw Alejandro.

"Oh my god Jalepeño, you look so hot!" Lindsay exclaimed, grabbing the muscular young man's arm.

Tyler looked at them, crossing his arms.

"You suck, dude!" Tyler cried.

"Fear not, muchacho" Alejandro said, chuckling "I want nothing with your girlfriend, she is all yours. The only girl I want to set my eyes on is Heather"

Tyler grinned and took Lindsay back.

"Well guess what? Heather doesn't wanna look at you" she said, and grabbed Chef's gross breakfast.

~Later~

The day's challenge had been completed. The Bobcats had thankfully lost, and Lightning went home, only because Jo made it seem like he was the one responsible for their loss. Anyways, the Manatees enjoyed themselves once they got to go back to the first class suite.

"Dudes, we should celebrate our victory with a little hot tubbin'" Duncan said with a grin "You guys up for some hot tubbing?"

"Oh you know I'm always up for everything party related!" Geoff exclaimed.

So every single Manatee was going to party it up, just to show the Bobcats that they won. There was music and some swam in the pool. Heather got into the hot tub. Unfortunately for her, Alejandro slid in next to her with a smirk on his face. He put his arm around her, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"You're like a bug" Heather said.

"Yes, I know. I'm infectious" Alejandro whispered, pressing his lips to her cheek.

She pushed his face away.

"Nope, you never go away" Heather rolled her eyes "Like a fly"

Alejandro grinned and put his arm back around her. Surprisingly, she didn't swat it away.

"Alejandro, why the heck did you kiss me" Heather finally demanded.

"Well, it's simple" he smiled "I like you"

"Okay, I have had enough of your schemes and plots to distract me from the game!" Heather yelled, rolling her eyes "I am so done with you! I am probably your best opponent, just grow some balls and face it, Alejandro. Stop pretending that you have some girly school girl crush on me"

"But chica, it's the complete opposite of a trick" he said, looking at her sincerely.

"What?" Heather asked, scoffing "You are one of the biggest liars that Total Drama has ever seen. What makes you think that I'll believe you?"

"If you choose to not believe me, then so be it" he shrugged "But, I will tell you now that if you want to go out with me, I will not let it get in the way of the game. Hear it from me: Heather, you have stolen my heart"

"As if" she rolled her eyes "What are you even trying to say"

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Alejandro said, touching her cheek lightly.

Her heart dropped. Literally.


End file.
